Archain
Name: Archain Tveir & Tawayar Tveir Subject: History Race: Grilden Grilden are two-headed dragon creatures that are possibly related to dragons. They live for almost unnerving amounts of time but are very slow to reproduce. Grilden are often seen depicted in ancient cave walls and seem to have some kind of relation to distant planets and stars. The race was almost completely wiped out in a war that happened two thousand years ago, and the recent war didn’t help their populations at all. It is unknown if Archain and Tawayar are the last of their kind or not. Grilden are capable of strong blasts of wind from their immense chests, but cannot breathe fire. Age: 2,000, but Grilden are timeless creatures who only seem to physically age in their first 50 years of life. Appearance: Archain and Tawayar Both heads are physically identical, but Archain tends to carry his head upwards and Tawayar usually droops his. Personality: Archain is optimistic, and always looking to make a difference in the world by teaching the populace about history and what caused events to transpire. He believes that through guidance, the world will learn from their mistakes. Tawayar on the other hand is the opposite. Being pessimistic, Tawayar believes that teaching history is pointless because the races will simply make the same mistake every time. He believes that no matter what is taught, those of the other race are simply ignorant and stupid and can't break the ring of wars. Dragon Companion: Archain and Tawayar's dragon companion is actually a childhood friend of theirs. Bolovan is a male Geode dragon. He is a simple black grey stone and inside his wings are a beautiful mixture of white and blue crystal. His underbelly follows the same color combination, however, is more blue with a hint of while. Bolovan's personality is one of a parent, often interrupting Archain and Tawayar's fight, accomplishing nothing but making the fight bigger. What did they do during the war?: During the war, they were record keepers for whatever nation decided to hire them. They didn't fight in the war unless it was in self-defense, both perfectly content to record every battle or political happening. Why are they teaching here?: Archain wants to show the students all the events that lead up to the war and teach the next generation how to keep it from ever happening again. Tawayar was just simply dragged along for the ride Abilities: They can let out wind from their chest strong enough to blow down a brick wall, but compared to other teachers they are rather unremarkable. They are just strong and are full of a lot of air. Likes: Archain likes to hear the sound of his own voice, and enjoys being able to give students guidance when he can. Tawayar enjoys silence, and the ability to relax and mope. Dislikes: Archain doesn't like those who don't listen to advice, or aggressive people. Tawayar doesn't like students or loud noises. Rumors: Some say they are actually one mind, but the mind uses his two heads just to make a better lesson and prove his points.